Little Girl Lost
by RadientWings
Summary: Arya, Gendry and Hotpie have escaped Harrenhal and are on their way North. After Arya is attacked she is rescued by a familiar savior. Set after 2x08. Arya-centric.
1. Saviour

**Just something I want to see happen. Set after 2x08, The Prince of Winterfell. Based solely on the TV Show. Some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Fire and Ice, unfortunately.**

Arya had been walking days on end, not stopping, just moving forward and trying not to collapse. She knew their pace was slowing from exhaustion, but still she would not stop knowing that if she did, she may not have the strength to continue. It had been a long and arduous journey and when it was done she would not be the same. She was no longer little Arya.

Gendry and Hotpie were struggling to keep up with her, she noticed. She still did not linger, however, forcing herself to move forward. A part of her wished they had stayed at Harrenhal. At least they had food and a place to rest. Out here in the wild with no one but them was more frightening than Arya would admit to. She sighed heavily. _I wish I had Needle._

Her stomach made a sudden growling noise, begging for the food that they had already run out of. There was not a river in sight so she couldn't quench her thirst either. Unknowingly she had slowed, allowing Gendry to catch up to her. He walked steadily beside her, a solid presence and for a moment Arya let herself be comforted by the fact that she was not alone. Just for a moment she let herself believe that others could be trusted. _What a fool I am. _Eventually she walked alone once more, Gendry muttering something about finding Hotpie.

The sun was beginning to set and she turned around to find her companions were still not in sight. For a moment, she felt panic, like a wolf pup that lost its pack. She stopped her marching, sighing to herself in annoyance. Sometimes travelling with others could just be so _inconvenient_. Alas, what was she to do? She slid down to the ground, leaning against the rough bark of one of the trees, waiting for the two boys to get there. Her eyes felt heavy but she kept them open; she knew all too well the dangers of falling asleep in unknown surroundings. She was cold, surprisingly. When one was of the North, cold was second nature. It did not affect you. She blamed her weaknesses on going without food for the past two days. That and the fact she had been walking for much, much longer than that.

Idly, she wondered where Nymeria was. She had not seen her Direwolf since her journey to King's Landing. Though she wished the wolf had found a home, a part of her secretly hoped that Nymeria was out there, somewhere in the dark woods, waiting for her.

Her idle thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and immediately she sat straight, alert. She scanned the area around her as she quietly got to her feet, reaching for the small dagger in her belt, one she had nicked off a passerby. She gripped it tightly in her small hand and once again wished she had Needle there with her. And Nymeria. The footsteps came closer and Arya let herself melt into the shadow of the tree behind her, trying to make herself as small as possible. _Not that hard a task, really_, she thought bitterly_._

"Where's in the Seven Hells is the damned King's Road?" Came a growling voice as the owner of the footsteps finally appeared, followed by three others. All four were men, big and heavy, with scarred and dirty faces. They were grubby but looked well fed and on second look, Arya noticed they were armed. _Bandits_, her mind told her. She had the sudden urge to run, but knew that they would detect her if she did.

"I don't know, Boss, it was this way the last time we was 'ere." Said one of the other men, dumbly, glancing left and right.

"Well it's clearly not, now is it, you blithering idiot?" The first man, the 'boss', replied with a snarl. _Don't let them see me. Don't let them see me_. Arya knew she was not weak, she was strong and fierce but she was no idiot either, just as she had told Lord Tywin; if she were to go up against these men she would most assuredly lose.

"Boss! I found the mark we made the last time! King's Road is this way." The 'blithering idiot' smiled, showing off his rotting teeth. As the bandits began to head the other way, Arya let out a small sigh of relief and stepped back, only to have her foot get caught on one of the roots of the tree and fall to the muddy floor. _Oh no_.

Immediately the gang of bandits stilled. The boss turned around slowly, a wicked glint in his eyes. He trekked slowly to where she lay and Arya willed herself quiet. It didn't help her, however, when the bandit found her, and smirked widely.

She tried to scramble back away from him but he grabbed her by her tunic before she could get away and pulled her up, holding her in the air, one-handed.

"Well, look at what I found; a little girl." Her eyes widened. "Did you really think you could pull of being a boy, girl?" He snarled at her, shaking her a little. "You need more than to cut your hair or put on boy's clothes." She struggled, trying to get out of his grasp, fingers clawing at his grubby hands and legs kicking out. The dagger she had been holding lay useless in the dirt. The man licked his lips, looking at her lewdly. "My and she's a pretty one too."

Arya felt an involuntary shiver go down her spine, she had heard terrible tales of things that happened to women on the road. But she was just a girl; this could not happen to her, could it? For the first time since in a long while, Arya felt panic threaten to overtake her completely. She struggled more, but the man's grip only tightened.

"Tell me, _little girl_, you ever been with a man before?" She felt herself freeze, face paling. "No?" He mocked. "Well, why don't the boys and I show you then?" He cackled, looking back to his companions, who joined in his laughter with twisted looks of happiness on their faces. _No... no, this can't happen. This can't happen. _She closed her eyes, trying to quell her fear, trying to make herself move but found that she could not. She took a few deep breaths, and forced her mind to turn elsewhere; she thought of Winterfell, her home. Of her Mother and Father sitting at the high table. Of her siblings. Sansa. Rickon. Bran. Robb... Jon. _I want to go home_.

"Arry!" A loud bellow interrupted her thoughts, making her return to the present where she was being held captive by bandits. She saw Gendry running to them and, though it took her a moment to realize, but she noticed her was headed straight for them. He tackled the bandit, who'd been holding her up, taking them all by surprise and she rolled to the floor. Immediately she reached for the dagger that she had dropped, finally spurred back into action. Gendry wrestled with the bandit, and she flinched when a knife nearly cut into his face.

Arya felt a hand in her hair, yanking her up painfully by the roots, causing her to let out a strangled scream. She gripped the dagger tight and plunged it into the bandit's arm. Immediately he let go of her hair, shrieking in pain and rage as he pulled the dagger out of his flesh. "You little bitch!" He made to grab for her with his good hand, but she ducked under it, kicking him directly in the knee cap. He howled in agony as he collapsed. _One down_. Arya whipped around and saw that now two of the bandits had ganged up on Gendry. She sprinted to the mass of fighting bodies, wanting to come to her friend's aid.

She didn't get very far though, when she was yanked back an arm going around her throat, the other going to the top of her hand. She watched as Gendry sent a particularly powerful kick to one of the bandit's head and he was instantly knocked out.

"Stop!" The man holding her shouted, the 'Boss', she realized. "Or I'll snap the girl's neck." Gendry met her eyes for a moment, before dropping the hammer he had been holding, one he must have collected from the fallen man. Immediately the other bandit hit him around the back of his head, and her friend fell to the floor, unconscious. Arya noticed Hotpie was, too, lying in the dirt and she felt her hope drain away from her. She had no more allies.

The 'Boss' tightened his hold around her neck and leaned his face to her ear. "Before, I was going to be nice to ya, maybe let you live... But, now you've angered me, and I am going to make you feel so much _pain_, that you'll be pleading for me to end your life." He whispered. Arya felt her own anger rise. She was a Stark of Winterfell, and she would not let this man frighten her anymore. "Anything to say, _little_ _girl_?"

"Yes." She met the eyes of the other bandit, standing across from them. "Winter is coming." She smirked, and just as she was about to ram her head back into the Boss' face, a huge blur of grey and white tackled down the other bandit, growling loudly. In shock, Arya realized it was a huge wolf, a _Dire_wolf. He tore into the man's neck, killing him, before turning around to face them, blood dripping from his jaw. Arya recognized the wolf immediately.

_Grey Wind._

A second later, she heard a horse galloping just as it broke through the trees, it's rider pushing it towards them. Arya knew this was her chance, and snapping her head into the Boss' teeth, she broke free, diving out of the way just as the rider unsheathed his sword, swinging it out as if it were a part of him. The horse and rider passed by her, and Arya watched in horrible fascination as the blade of the sword swung straight through the bandit's neck.

His head rolled. His body fell. Dead.

She stared as his blood soaked the grass, snaking its way deep into the ground. She still lay in the dirt, exhausted and already drifting. She tried, in vain, to get up and scurry away as the rider approached her, Grey Wind at his side.

"Are you all right?" The rider asked her, voice impossibly familiar. She could see him crouch and glanced up into an achingly recognizable face as his blue eyes examined her and widened in shock, joy, relief and confusion. She struggled to raise herself, so she could greet him as she had been wanting to for the past several months. She just wanted be with her big brother, with Robb. His arms automatically went under her, helping her up.

"Arya..." His voice cracked. As soon as she was in his arms, he held her tight to him, her head tucked under his chin, holding her like she just a babe. For once, Arya did not fight him and her own skinny arms went around him as she buried her face in his chest, tears coming to her eyes. "Oh, Arya... You're alright. Everything's alright now. You're going to be alright. You're safe." He whispered over and over, as if not only trying to reassure his sister but also himself. They stood together another few minutes, before Robb headed to his horse.

"Wait." She whispered and he immediately obeyed, looking down at her curiously, blue eyes meeting brown. "Gendry... Hotpie..." At Robb's brow furrowing even more, Arya elaborated. "My friends, they helped get here Robb... I can't leave them... I can't!" She cried, almost desperate. With startling realization she noticed that her tears had begun to fall.

"Sh, sh. Don't worry, little sister. My guard will be here soon, and when they arrive, I'll have them help your friends." He comforted her. As soon as she was more calm, he headed for his horse once more, still cradling Arya. She, however, was not prepared to go.

"No, Robb, we have to wait, what if something happens to them?" He looked almost saddened by her questions. "I can stay... You can go get your guard... I can stay." She whispered, looking at him pleadingly. Immediately his grip tightened.

"We'll both stay, then. The guard will be here eventually." He stated, decidedly. Suddenly he put his forehead to hers, looking straight into her face. "I just found you, Arya. I am not letting you out of my sight." He kissed her softly on the top of her head and quickly turned to order Grey Wind to search out his men. The wolf ran off and Robb sat tiredly against one of the trees, much like his sister had done moments before. She lay cradled against him. He stroked her back lightly, as if to reassure himself that she was really there.

"Arya, what happened to your hair?" Robb asked suddenly, tugging at one of her brown locks, wondering why of all things, he had decided this was the most important thing to know. After hearing Arya's light giggles, he knew what compelled to ask such an unimportant question. He soon joined in her chuckling when he heard her laughs slowly turn to sobs. He rocked gently back and forth, not knowing what else to do.

"Robb. I can't believe you're here! I never thought I'd see any of you again. I was all alone, Robb. There was no one and now you're here... I missed you all so much... I missed my big brother... I am so sorry if I was ever mean to you. I'm sorry that I didn't save Father. I'm sorry... It's all my fault." Her sobs turned to hysterical hiccups. Arya let it all out, all of the pain and grief she had kept bottled inside for so long, to stay strong and fierce. But now, in the protective embrace of her brother, she felt like a child again, which she really was.

"Look at me." When his sister didn't listen, Robb place a hand under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "_Look _at me. Now listen close, sweet sister. It was not your fault. Father's death was _not_ your fault. That was all on the Lannisters. You cannot blame yourself. You're only a child, you couldn't have done anything. Do you understand?" He said adamantly. He could not let Arya live her life in guilt. Eventually the little girl nodded, and Robb almost sighed in relief. He pulled her close again and rocked her soothingly.

Arya was half-asleep when the guard arrived, barely aware that her brother commanded them to help her friends. The fact they did so without question and with the utmost respect made her smile in realization; Robb was King in the North. He was a good king, she already knew, he was too much like their father not to be.

When she felt Robb shifting under her, she made to stand up, but he wouldn't let her, instead his grip tightened and he stood with her in his arms. She got the feeling he was not going to let her go anywhere for a while yet.

"Go forth to camp and tell the Lords on the council that Princess Arya has been returned to us." Robb commanded one of the guard, whose eyes widened in shock as he glanced to the girl his King was carrying. Arya knew she must have made quite a sight; she was filthy from the road, covered in blood and dirt, starved. That and she looked like a boy. She didn't care though; she was on her way home. Besides, she was never much of a lady to begin with, never mind a princess.

As the guard left, Robb went to his own horse and placed her on the beast gently, before climbing up behind her. She swathed by his warm cloak as he reached across her grab the reins, leading them away from the bloody site. This time, when her eyes began to close, she let them. The horse moved at a calm pace and her exhaustion sweeping over her.

"It's going to be alright now, Arya, you'll see." Robb said in a quiet voice as she drifted off.

For once, Arya believed him.

**That's it! I may add some more later, but for now I'm done. It was kind of random but I felt like a little happiness was deserved to the Starks because I'm getting the feeling things will not go well for them :( I may also do something similar for Jon later on.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think!**

**RW**


	2. Aftermath

**So I just recently re-read the first part of this story and I thought I should add some more. Thanks to little miss michelle, Charing, golden elanor, -06, stromberg, First Death, Elelith, and Einsteinette for reviewing :)**

**This is what happens after Robb rescues Arya, and how they spend their first day, reunited. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or ASOIAF.**

When Arya awoke she felt warm and comfortable; it was feeling with which she had been parted for more than a year now. Her comfort disappeared when she realized she was in an unfamiliar place, lying in soft furs. From the looks of it, she was in some sort of tent. It was large, but not so much so that it was overly huge. It wasn't lash either, but held all the comforts a person could need. For some reason, the Stark girl thought she was safe here.

_You are in unfamiliar territory; escape._ The thought that appeared in her mind was almost automatic. It was her first instinct now, to run, to get away. It used to be fight, but now she preferred to do her battling from deep within the shadows, where she could remain unseen.

_What happened yesterday? _She vaguely remembered the bandits, her friends trying to help her but failing, and getting themselves into trouble as well. She also remembered a rider with a wolf, and the rider had the most familiar blue eyes...

Arya knew she was dreaming; she had to be. How else could she have returned to her brother? She felt like crying suddenly, a feeling that was quite rare for her. _It would be such a good dream._

Quietly, she got of the bed where she lay, looking down to find she no longer wore the filthy rags that she had been. She wore a fresh pair of breeches, a light green tunic over it; both were a size or two too big but they would do. Looking around the tent, she saw that the chair next the bed had been neatly piled up with things. There was a thick brown cloak, and a fox fur. Underneath lay her dagger, the one that she had stolen, and a leather belt. She donned the cloak, all too familiar with the cold of the North, and wrapped the fur around her shoulders. Tying the belt around her waist, she slipped the dagger in it.

As she headed towards the entrance of the tent, she found herself looking into a polished piece of metal that most likely served as a looking glass. She was surprised by the girl who looked back. Arya was clean now, face free of dirt, her hair falling into soft locks around her chin. Her throat was swollen and purple, from where the bandit had held her; _that much actually happened, _she thought. She put the metal down, frowning. _I have to find Gendry and Hotpie and get out of here._ Before she went anywhere, though, she noticed something that she had yet to see. On a wooden chest, there was a folded banner. Cautiously, she unfolded. There was the head of a direwolf on a field of white and green.

The banner of House Stark, _her_ house.

So it all really happened. Robb had saved her. She was here with her family. She was _safe_. All thoughts of escape left her mind as she traced the outline of her sigil, feeling a heavy burden leave her. No more running. It was an almost alien thought.

"Planning on going somewhere?" A voice interrupted her thoughts as a hand touched her shoulder. She immediately whipped around to face her attacker, putting her dagger to his throat. Her eyes widened as she saw Robb looking down at her, his own eyes sad. "It's just me, little sister, I am not going to hurt you." He whispered to her, hands up in a placating gesture. She took a shuddering breath, pulling the dagger away and dropping it as she looked at her hands in shock. Would she really have attacked Robb?

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, voice thick.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about, Arya?" She peeked up at him, surprised to see him smiling at her. "I should be proud of you; you know to be cautious." This time when he brought hand down on her shoulder, she did not flinch away. Her frown deepened when she saw a small line of red on his throat.

"But, I hurt you." At this, her brother chuckled.

"If I recall, this would not be the first time, little one." He said, eyes sparkling with mirth. It was the truth, Arya had always been a fierce and stubborn child, and when her older brothers teased her, she was not afraid to hit them with all her might. She smiled a little at the memories. "There she is. My sister finally gives me a smile; I had worried you turned into Jon." At this, her smile widened, as she shook her head.

"Idiot." She muttered.

"It has been said." Came his reply, as he patted her cheek gently. He then moved her head to the side a little, inspecting her injured throat as if that was the first he saw of it. Arya saw his lip tighten in anger, eyes burning. It was not an expression she often saw on Robb's face; he was usually such a calm and amiable person. The only time she had ever seen get truly angry was when someone insulted his family. "I wish I could have made him suffer." His voice low and growling, sounding like the warrior he was. Arya suddenly saw her brother as others did; the Young Wolf, King in the North, Robb Stark. When she had first heard tales of his battles, she had not believed her kind and gentle brother was responsible for them. But now she understood; her brother was a wolf just like her.

"We should get that looked at." The image of the warrior was suddenly gone, as Robb's voice turned back to its comforting Northern lilt. He pulled his hand away. "I fear your clothing is too large for you, but we did not have proper wear. There aren't young girls in a war camp."

"I was never a proper lady, anyway." She replied, with a snort.

"Mother would have a fit if she saw you like this." Robb chuckled.

"Mother is here?" Arya questioned, hope creeping into her voice. She was confused why Robb's own face fell, and turned dark.

"Yes, she is." He stated bluntly.

"Can I see here?"

"Later, little one." She was about to protest when Robb held out a hand and continued. "First we need to get you fed; you look even skinnier than I remember." At the mention of food, her stomach began growling and she looked sheepishly up at her older brother.

He just smirked knowingly in return.

* * *

When she first stepped out of the tent, she wasn't sure what to make of the camp apart from the initial awe. This is what a war camp looked like? It was huge and Arya couldn't help but wonder how many bannerman fought for the King in the North. She stuck close to her brother as he weaved his way knowingly through the maze of tents and structures.

The men around them parted as they made their way, some bowing or calling out 'You Grace', others greeting Robb like old friends and, yet, none of them were familiar to Arya. But, some still greeted her, calling her princess. She was no princess.

Arya couldn't help but feel a bit panicked. She had not been the centre of attention for a long time and now she was right smack in the middle; she could _feel_ the stares, everyone curious to see the 'princess'. So lost in thought, she didn't notice that Robb had gotten far ahead of her. When she brought her head up and could no longer see him, she felt her panic rise. Whipping her head around, she looked for signs of him, when one of the men approached her slowly.

"Are you in need of something, my princess?"He asked, kindly, keeping his voice steady so as not to scare the young girl. Little did he know that Arya Stark did not get scare so easily.

"No." She glared at the man, and he stepped back. She felt suddenly as if she were in enemy territory, alone and small against hundreds of formidable enemies. She ran forward, searchingly. _Where are you, Robb?_ She felt a hand on her arm and turned around to punch her enemy straight in the face. The 'enemy' let out a hiss of pain, bringing his hand to his cheek.

"Seven Hells, 'Arry! It's just me!" Gendry said, causing her to scowl.

"You idiot!" She yelled.

"I'm the idiot? You're the one who punched me for no reason! You could have broken my nose!" He shouted back. They both stood, glaring at each other until they felt their anger drift off a little. Arya looked around to notice that people were _still_ looking at her, and now they seemed to be paying even more attention. She decided to ignore it and instead turned to Gendry to reply.

"It would have been an improvement." She stated, causing the older boy to roll his eyes.

"Bloody pain in my arse." She heard him mutter, as she smirked. She took the opportunity to see that her friend was cleaner than she had ever seen him, and he wore new clothes much like her own; only minus the rich cloak and instead wearing the leather over-jacket he was so fond of. She also noticed that he had a few fresh burns on his hands.

"You are working as a smith?" She asked, bluntly.

"Yes, his Grace was most generous and offered Hotpie and I a place here with you Northmen, _princess._" He added on mockingly, chuckling when the petite girl scowled at him. "You've been asleep for almost a day and a half, you know."

"What?" She looked shocked.

"'It's true. His Grace ordered you placed in his tent the minute he arrived, and sat by your side all through the day and the night, he only left once to give command to his bannermen." As if he heard them, the minute Gendry finished speaking, came the arrival of the King in the North himself.

"Arya!" He bellowed. "There you are! Do you know how worried I was to turn and find you missing, _again_?" He gripped her tightly by the shoulders, nearly shaking her in his worry. "You have to stay with me, little one. It is not safe for a little girl to be in _any_ war camp, even mine."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Robb." She stated, fire in her eyes. Her brother took a step back, examining her.

"You really aren't, are you?" He sighed. His voice was tired and full of sadness as he let go of her shoulders, running a hand through his hair, the emotion clear in his bright blue eyes. He cleared his throat and his face immediately became a strong shield, a wall against those who would harm them and Arya felt sad to see her usually gentle brother change so much; she supposed they all had, though. Robb turned around and Gendry quickly bowed to him in respect.

"Your Grace." The boy stated and her brother nodded to him.

"Gendry. How is the smithy treating you?" He asked.

"Well, Your Grace."

"I'm glad to hear. Should you need of anything, or desire anything of me, you must only ask; you helped bring my sister back to me and for that I am ever in your debt." Robb said and Arya was reminded of their father; he too had spoken in such sure and measured tones. _Robb is really like him_. Gendry simply nodded at the eldest Stark, not knowing what to say in response to that.

"Forgive me, but I think the smithy needs me. Your Grace. Princess." He bowed to them both, separately, before going off. Arya frowned at his formality, had she not already told him a hundred times over she was no lady? Still, she would have to yell at him later for it as her brother gestured her forward.

"Come, I promised you to be fed, little one." Robb said, an arm going around Arya's skinny shoulders, leading her forward. He would not lose her in the crowd this time.

* * *

Robb and Arya had taken their midday meal in what her brother called the council tent. They had eaten in a peaceful silence, and yet there was still a feeling of foreboding about it. As she finished her last mouthful of food, she wasn't even sure what it was, all she knew was it was edible and she was _starving,_ she quickly washed it all down with some water. She put her goblet back down to find Robb staring at her.

"Arya... What happened? I thought the Lannisters had you in King's Landing..." She looked at her hands, avoiding his burning blue gaze.

"They never had me." She whispered, glancing up to see his momentary surprise before it was quickly masked.

"That must be why they didn't mention you..." She heard him faintly mutter under his breath. "How?" Is all he asked, and she knew what he meant.

"When the Gold Cloaks came to get me, I was with Syrio, my dancing teacher. I was going to go with them; they said Father sent them. But Syrio knew better, and asked why Father hadn't sent his own guard. He told me to run, and I did. I heard him fighting for me, but I couldn't stay. I lived on the streets, until I heard people talking about the Hand of the King." Here, she stopped for a minute, hands trembling slightly.

"They... They took Father to the square, the 'Traitor' they called him." She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, and her voice quietened. "Said he was going to be put to death. So I ran there, fast as I could. When I got there I couldn't see anything, so I stood on the statue of Baelor... and they dragged Father out, his hands were tied and the people, they were screaming... screaming for him to die. I don't understand; they didn't even know him." Had she been looking up, Arya would have seen her brother's hands tighten, jaw tight with fury; _they let a little girl witness her father die?_

"Sansa was there too, on the platform." Arya continued. "Father confessed. I don't know why he did, but, he was no traitor. I'm sure of it." She exclaimed fiercely. "But, Joffrey, he called for Father's head. I couldn't let it happen, so I ran off into the crowd. I was running to Father, but then Yoren, he stopped me."

"Yoren of the Night's Watch?" Robb interrupted, a little confused. Arya nodded, glancing back to her hands.

"Father sent him to me, to protect me. Yoren told me not to look... and Ilyn Payne, Joffrey's executioner, he took Father's head, killed him." She look back up at her brother, rage in her eyes. "The bastard didn't even do it himself. Father always said the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword and he couldn't even do that!" She almost shook in her anger. "I don't know what happened after that to Sansa. Yoren pulled me away, called me 'boy'. He chopped off all my hair, and told me he would bring me home, with the recruits for the Wall. He told me I would have to pretend to be a boy, and to call myself 'Arry'."

"Yoren and the recruits never made it back. The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch thought them to be lost, or killed." Robb inserted, wonderingly.

"Yoren was killed, after the Gold Cloaks found us. He died protecting us, me and Gendry."

"Gendry?" Arya nodded at her brother's question.

"The Gold Cloaks were looking for him, though we don't know why. I managed to trick them into thinking that one of the boys they killed was Gendry, and they took the rest of as prisoners, to Harrenhal." Robb gazed at her silently. "They kept us in pens, the cells were full, and every day they picked one of us to interrogate and brought him to the Tickler, who tortured them until they talked. They asked about things I didn't know anything about, but I was never picked. One day, though, I don't know how long after, they picked Gendry but right before anything happened, Tywin Lannister came riding in. He put a stop to it, said they needed skilled workers.

"Tywin Lannister was there?" Robb questioned, this time not hiding his shock. She nodded again.

"And he's as smart as they say; he knew right away I wasn't a boy, and, I don't know why, but he took me as his cup-bearer."

"He must've seen you for what you are; a wolf."

"He knew I was a Northerner," She smiled lightly, "Even when I tried to hide it. I served him for a while, heard them speaking about you. 'The boy who never lost a battle, the Young Wolf.'" This time she really did smile, but it soon turned to stone. "One night, Lord Tywin said he was going after you in the night and he told me to stay and serve the Mountain. I couldn't let him do that, but he left before I could stop it. I knew I couldn't stay any longer, so Gendry, Hotpie, and I escaped. We've been walking North ever since."

It didn't escape her that she mentioned nothing of Jaqen and how he aided her. Or the offer he made. _Valar Morghulis,_ she thought. Arya had a feeling Robb would be less than approving of her new friend. So, for now, she would leave it out.

"We didn't walk for as long as I thought we would when ran out of food. Then the bandits came." Unconsciously, her hand rose to her throat. "And you came and you _saved _me." She didn't even notice that tears had been dripping down her cheeks the entire time until Robb crouched before her, and his hands cupped her face. Her vision blurred with tears as, for once, she looked down at her brother.

"I'm sorry, little one. I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you." She could not stop the small sob that made it out of her. She was no longer innocent, but when she was around her family... They brought out the child in her, the hidden vulnerability that she kept locked away at all times. And the childish side of her wanted nothing more than to be protected by her big brother. "You were so brave, Arya. Father would have been so proud of you." He stroked her tears away. "_I_ am so proud of you."

She let him pull her into a warm embrace, hiding her face in his neck.

_Home_, she thought, _I'm home._

_With family._

* * *

Arya had never felt such anger as she did after Robb had told her of what had been happening in her home. The North had gone through a lot the past few months; _Winterfell_ had been through a lot.

Theon Greyjoy had betrayed them and taken her childhood home, her little brothers included.

In this case, her fury was understandable. She was seething, and she could tell Robb was as well, though he hid it much better than she did. Still, she managed to calm herself as he led her across the camp; he wanted her injuries to get looked at. She stuck close, not wanting to get lost again.

_We will get you back, little brothers. Just like we will get Sansa back too._

As she calmed, she also thought of her mother, Catelyn Stark. She had let the Kingslayer, that blasted Jaime Lannister, who pushed Bran from the window, she also learned, go. For her and for Sansa. She couldn't tell whether she was angry or she was happy about that. She hated that Robb no longer trusted their mother, though she knew Lady Stark had brought it upon herself. She knew that her brother still loved their mother, just like he always would. At least now she knew why he was so adamant against them seeing her.

They reached their destination, it seemed, as they approached a horse-drawn carriage where a dark-haired woman sat. Arya slowed down; she was distrustful of people she did not know. It was something she had learned from her time on the road.

"Lady Talisa." Robb walked to the woman, pulling the resisting Arya behind him as she scowled.

"Your Grace." The woman said, as she looked up from the carriage. She looked gently at her brother, with a small smile that seemed rather strange as she wore blood-soaked clothes. Arya felt some of her suspicion melt away, though she was still cautious. Robb pulled her in front of him and let go of her hand, his own hands going to her shoulders as he led her to Lady Talisa.

"This is my sister, Arya." Talisa turned her eyes to the young girl; she must have seen the bruises and cuts littering her as she immediately approached the pair.

"Princess, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," She said in sweet yet strong voice. "I've been told many things about you." The younger girl didn't say anything, but looked at her brother instead who nodded as if to say '_go on'_. "May I tend your injuries, princess?" By now the exotic-looking woman was standing right in front of Arya.

"Arya, my name's Arya." She corrected. _I am no Lady_, she thought.

"Arya then." Talisa smiled, before gesturing towards her neck. Arya felt Robb squeeze her shoulder in assurance, and the young girl nodded cautiously. She walked toward Lady Talisa, who told her to sit in the carriage.

"Forgive me, this may hurt." Lady Talisa stated as she tilted the girls head back to look at the dark purple splotches.

"I am used to it." Arya said quietly, avoiding the woman's sympathetic gaze. "I'm sorry about my brother; he can be a protective oaf sometimes." She said changing the topic as she gestured to Robb who stood watching over them with his arms crossed, a small smile gracing his face.

"I know." The other woman replied with a knowing smirk, causing Arya smile a little. She reached over into a small box in the carriage and grabbed a cloth, before opening a skin filled with yellowish liquid and soaking the cloth with it. Talisa then proceeded to dab Arya's sensitive throat with it. "This should help with the swelling. I will give you a skin of it and you should use it at least twice a day." She handed the younger girl the cloth. "Hold that to your neck a moment, if you please. Do you have any other injuries?" For a moment, the Stark girl thought she would lie and say she didn't so that she could leave, but she surprised herself by instead nodding and holding out her right hand where there was a deep cut. Talisa quickly inspected it.

"You are quite lucky, princess, this wound will not need to be sewed shut, but you will need to be careful with it." Her hand was then quickly wrapped, and the healer took away the cloth and handed her the drinking skin filled with the medicine. Arya accepted it with a slight nod. "Hopefully now your brother will not be such an oaf." Arya smiled at this, before jumping off the cart and running to Robb.

She missed the way Robb returned Talisa's gentle smile.

* * *

Arya took a deep breath, before heading towards the tent in front of her. Robb had finally conceded into letting her see her mother for the first time in near a year. He would never have kept Arya from her, but he was not willing to let her out of sight, so even though he wished he could avoid it, he too went to see Catelyn Stark.

Arya entered with a hesitance much unlike herself, and she saw the figure of her mother sitting down at a wooden desk looking over some papers.

"Who is there?" Lady Stark asked, not looking up as she heard the footfalls of two people behind her.

"Mother..." Came a tentative whisper that Catelyn had wished she would hear ever since it was taken from her. She whipped around to see not only one, but _two_ of her children standing there before her. She scanned her little girl briefly who gazed at her uncompromisingly. She was dressed like a boy, with hair as short as Brienne's and there were bruises littering her, her throat swollen, and yet she still had such fire in her.

"Arya." She stood and rushed forward, pulling the young girl into her arms. "My sweet girl. You have returned to me, thank the Seven." She whispered as she felt skinny arms returning her embrace. "I had heard the rumours of your return but I could scarce believe it. And, now, here you are in my arms!" Tears overwhelmed the older woman as she hugged her daughter. She pulled back, keeping her hands on her shoulders. "Are you all right, sweet child?"

"I am fine, Mother. Robb took care of me." Arya replied, emotionally. She was unused to her mother's kind and gentle words; Arya was the disappointing daughter, the one that was hard to understand. But, now, seeing her mother's reactions, all doubts of her remaining unloved flew from her mind.

"Why did you not tell me?" Catelyn turned to her son, angrily.

"Forgive me, Mother, but I had other things to tend to." Robb replied, lowly. "She was unconscious for a day and a half! I did not think to tell you, I was concerned over her wellbeing. And when she woke, I needed to get her fed, and taken to the healer."

"The healer?" Lady Stark asked with an eyebrow raised to her firstborn, oh yes, she knew all about the _healer_.

"Please, do not argue." They both looked surprised to Arya; she was never one to stop fights of any sort, and yet here she was telling them to stop. So they did.

"All right, little one." Robb said, smiling down at his younger sister.

"Good." The girl replied with an unbidden ferocity, causing an unexpected half-chuckle, half-cry from her mother.

"Oh, Arya, how I've missed you!" The woman said, tears dripping from her eyes.

The young Stark smiled her first genuine, wide smile of the day.

* * *

After their visit with their mother, Robb had insisted Arya come with him to meet with the council, something about a formal introduction and informing them of her recent activities as an impromptu spy in Lord Tywin's ranks. He used a lot of big words and eventually she lost interest; still, she knew she did not want to meet with them.

"Do I have to act proper?" She asked her brother, following him.

"It _is _expected of you." He said in a considering voice. "But we are Starks, not like those Southron Lords and Ladies who only use etiquette and know nothing of cold... Besides, you are their princess and they will respect you or I will _make _them respect you..." He smirked a bit.

"So, I can act as I want?" She asked him, just to be sure.

"I suppose you could, though you didn't hear it from me." He turned around to face his sister, surprised to she had stopped walking and was looking at him in confusion.

"I don't need to change?" She questioned, not sure if she would believe. _Everyone_ always told her she should be more ladylike, that she was not a boy and she should not act as such. Even her father, may he rest in peace, though he allowed her to train in swordplay, never truly understood her. He tried his best with her, but even he thought she would settle down and marry a lord, run his castle. The only one who truly took her wishes completely seriously had been Jon, but then he had left, only leaving her with Needle.

Yet, here she was, with Robb, who said she could be as she liked. She wasn't quite sure how she should feel about that. It was all she ever wanted, but, with the way things had been going for her family, she was afraid it would be some cruel trick.

"No, Arya, you don't need to change. We are in the midst of a war, we have no court that you are expected to present yourself to, nor do we have the luxuries of fine clothes and other manners of things that belong in the South. We are Northern. Our respect goes only to those who deserve it. And you, sweet sister, are well within your power to command it, and not because of what house you are from or how ladylike you are, but, rather _who _you are. You are as much a warrior as the men here, and, if you wish to dress as a boy or act like one, then so be it. You are their princess just as I am their king and we are their leaders, not the other way around." Robb explained with fervour, eyes gleaming in defiance. "Do you understand, Arya?" He bent down a bit so his blue gaze burned into her dark one.

"Yes, I understand." She replied, standing a bit taller. Robb nodded in approval, and straightened.

"We are Starks, little one, and the cold winds are rising." He murmured, before once more glancing at the young girl. "Winter is coming."

Arya thought that Robb could never be more like their father than in that moment.

Robb had said that Father would be proud of her. Arya begged to differ; _Robb _was the one Eddard Stark would be proud of.

She sure was.

* * *

The Lords of Robb's council gaped at her almost openly as Robb introduced Arya to them. It took a moment, but soon one of the lords bowed to her in respect and the others followed a minute later, thought somewhat hesitantly. Arya simply stood awkwardly by her brother, not knowing what to do in return. However, much to her shock, she took a page from the Sansa book and replied graciously.

"My lords." She said in a strong voice. One such lord stepped forward, towering over her.

"It's a pleasure to see you are well, princess, your return has brought joy to the camp." She simply nodded in reply. The lord then turned to Robb, who stood by her, Grey Wind at his side.

"Your Grace, if I may, why have you brought your..." He glanced at Arya. "..._sister_ with you to the council meeting?"

"I have matters to discuss that concern her." Was Robb's prompt reply, as he sat down at the head of the table, and soon, all the lords followed suit, sitting down themselves around him. Grey Wind remained with Arya, who came to stand next to Robb, not knowing what else to do. The direwolf was a calming presence, much like Nymeria used to be; she really missed her own direwolf companion, she could have used Nymeria's strength right about now.

"You Grace?"

"My sister had been in the custody of none other than Tywin Lannister, who sat with his own council, discussing the war on their front, all the while not knowing that he had taken on a Stark as cup-bearer." The declaration brought a wave of shocked silence to the lords that sat around them and all of them turned to the Stark children, disbelieving.

"Is this true, princess?" A different lord than before asked her.

"Yes." Arya then narrowed her eyes. "I am _not_ a liar, my lord."

"I did not take you for one." The man instantly replied, not wanting to have offended the kin of his king.

"This urchin managed to get into enemy lands and _trick_ Tywin Lannister?" A large man with a white beard exclaimed, standing up in outrage. "And you expect us to believe it?" Robb also stood, slowly and Arya could see the menacing grace in which he moved. As if Grey Wind sensed the hostility in the room, he stepped closer to his master with a snarl.

"Indeed I do, Lord Umber." Robb stated, his voice low. "As she has just said, my sister is no liar." The man she now knew as Lord Umber sat back down, muttering to himself. The King in the North then turned to Arya. "Tell them what happened, Arya, from the beginning." At her brother's encouragement, Arya crossed arms defiantly in front of her chest and told them her tale without a single waiver.

When she was finished, there was a moment of heavy silence, when Lord Umber's loud, rambunctious voice interrupted it.

"The girl's a true Stark!" He exclaimed with a chuckle and the all the other lords agreed, suddenly galvanized into speaking.

"I thank you, princess, for bringing us this information." Another lord told her, whilst yet another congratulated her on a job well done. There were another few minutes of chaos, until Robb raised a hand, commanding silence.

"I am glad you approve, my lords, for now I must discuss with you another matter of the utmost importance; the line of succession." Robb took a deep breath and Arya could tell he was steeling himself, though she was sure the men on his council did not notice. "I wish to make Arya the heir to my land and titles; should something happen to me, she will take my seat and become Queen in the North."

Her brother's proclamation brought a whole new wave of chaos, and the lords were outraged. Arya herself was utterly confused; she was to become his heir? It was something she had never expected would happen. First of all, she was a girl. Secondly, she was too rough, too unmannered to lead but still, Robb would ask her to be next in line? Normally, she would happily join in the shouting but she was stunned to silence, which, for anyone who knew the girl, was a miracle unto itself.

"But, Your Grace, what of your brothers?" Came one voice.

"My brothers are no longer in my custody..." Robb replied, tightly. "...and I have no children, thus I have no _heirs_. I _must_ first and foremost be sure to secure my family and our place as the ruling House of the North."

"And if they return, Your Grace?"

"Then my brother, Bran, will once again be first in line, as is his right and Rickon will be second. But, Arya will _still_ be in line, if they return, only no longer first. Until such a thing happens, however, she will be my heir."

"She is a girl, Your Grace. Girls cannot lead armies of men." Lord Umber exclaimed.

"Aye, she is a girl... just as I am a boy. No one thought a boy could lead the North into war, and yet I have. No one thought that I could win, and yet I have proven that I can and that I will." The lords quietened and listened to their king's passionate speech. "_We_ have proven that the North is stronger than everyone thought. Yes, Arya is young and she is a girl, but did you not just call her a true Stark? She has proven herself more than worthy, has she not? She even bears the marks of a fierce fighter." He gestured to his sister's injuries.

"Does she even know anything of battle? Of warfare?" An overweight lord said, standing up.

"She has been a part of this war since its start, and I will teach everything she will need to know." Robb stated confidently.

"Can she fight? Kill? The heart of girls are to gentle for a men's world." The same lord said, sneering. This drove Arya out of her silence, and she looked up to glare at the man. She began to approach him, slowly, as the others watched her, wondering what she was doing.

"I've already killed one fat boy." She said with menace, as her hand went to the bloodied dagger in her belt, ready to pull it out. Robb did not try to stop her, wanting to see what she would do. "Perhaps this time I should aim for a fat man." The snarl sounded scarily dangerous coming from such a small girl. She was truly a wolf. In that moment, Arya reminded Robb of, well, himself, when he had shown Lord Umber just what he was made of.

The silence was deafening, until Lord Umber broke out into loud chuckles and the other Northern lords soon joined him, even the 'fat man' himself. Arya stepped back, surprised by their laughter. At first she was offended, but then she saw their approving smiles and she knew she had done something right for once. _I may not be a lady, but I am a Northerner. _She glanced to Robb to see him look at her with a concealed pride.

"I'll support the girl's claim." Lord Umber said.

"Aye," Exclaimed another. "As will I." Other calls of approval followed soon thereafter.

"So we are agreed?" Robb asked.

"Aye, Your Grace."

"Good, now that that is settled..." Her brother's voice faded off as Arya retreated. She supposed that she should pay attention to what the meeting was actually about; after all, she may one day sit in the council. She shivered at the thought; that would imply the death or incapacitation of Robb. She did not want that. At all.

Yet, the fact he thought she was worthy of his title... it brought a small smile to a face that was otherwise always stuck in a defiant glare.

She looked at her oldest sibling, her big brother, the King in the North, her friend.

_Thank you. _Is all she thought. _Thank you for everything._

* * *

Arya walked with Robb back to his tent, where she would temporarily stay until she was given her own. She had told her brother she more than happy to sleep somewhere else, maybe share quarters with Hotpie or Gendry, but he would hear none of it.

Night had fallen, and hundreds of stars littered the dark sky, their formations unique to the North. They twinkled down on the Stark siblings, as the fires around them slowly died out, the camp going to sleep. The quiet of the dark was peaceful compared to the loud days spent here amongst soldiers and friends.

Instead of going straight into his tent, Robb sat on a crate by a small fire, its flames flickering, and Arya joined him.

"I will have to train you and you will have to listen." He stated suddenly, seriously.

"I know." Came her steady reply.

"No running off from your lessons like you had with Septa Mordane." At her nod, Robb turned to Arya fully. "You have to promise me, Arya, that you will listen to me and that you won't do anything foolish."

"I promise." She said, her voice wavering slightly. He smiled at her in return, before pulling something from the folds of his cloak.

"Then I have something for you." He gave her the 'thing' which was wrapped in a plain brown cloth. "Jon told me he gave you something for your journey South." She whipped her head up at him to look at him in hope and disbelief. "I noticed you no longer had it with you, so I decided to have you a new one made. It's fresh forged."

Eagerly she ripped the cloth of the object and found a long, elegant sword.

_Needle._

Only this was not Needle, not really, but it was just as beautiful as her lost sword. She unsheathed it, watching as it gleamed in the flames. The point was razor sharp and glinted dangerously. The handle was encased in leather, and the end of the hilt there was a small engraving of a direwolf. A sword befitting of a Stark, her father would say. She smiled brightly at her brother, looking more childish then he had seen her.

She stood up suddenly, pretending to skewer an invisible enemy. With a delighted laugh she performed a series of complicated lunges, fluid and predatory. She then slipped the sword back into her sheath and sat back beside Robb.

"It needs a name." She decided.

"A blade with a name is always the stronger one." He conceded with a nod.

"Wolf." Her statement made Robb look at her with question. "Its name is Wolf." She decided.

"Why, might I ask, little one?" Her brother asked, with a curious look on his face.

"Because it was given to me by one." This caused Robb to smile down at her and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, placing a gently kiss in her hair before getting up and wishing her a goodnight.

_And,_ she added silently, watching him leave, _wolves always come with winter._

**Really long, I know, but I wanted to cover everything. I apologize for any OOC moments. This is most likely the end of this story, though, you never know, I may eventually come back to it :)**

**Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**

**RW**


End file.
